Little Red Cap
''Little Red Cap ''is a tale of a little girl loved by all, whose beloved grandmother makes her a beautiful little red cap, which she always wears. One day, however, her grandmother gets sick, so she is sent to go to her grandmother's house to deliver wine and cake to her. Though Little Red Cap (as she is so called) was instructed to go directly to her grandmother's house and not get distracted, she finds herself talking to a wolf, and telling him of her plans to go visit her grandmother. When the Wolf hears this, he takes off to make it to her grandmother's house before Little Red Cap can arrive, and swallows the grandmother in one gulp. When Little Red Cap makes it to the house, she discovers what she thinks is her grandmother in bed, and begins to remark on how her features have changed since Little Rep Cap had last seen her. As the grandmother is actually the Wolf in disguise, he lures her closer, until he is able to swallow her too. After his meal, he becomes very tired and decides to take a nap in the grandmother's bed. While he sleeps, he snores very loudly, which gets the attention of a Huntsman nearby, who decides to go check up on the old woman, and upon finding the wolf asleep in her bed, realizes that the wolf must have eaten her. He is about to shoot the wolf when he realizes that the old woman may still be alive, so he gets scissors and begins to cut the Wolf's stomach open. First he reveals Little Red Cap, who jumps out of the Wolf's stomach completely unharmed, then he finds Little Red Cap's grandmother, the old woman. She is perfectly alright as well, but had just been running of of breath in the Wolf's stomach. Little Red Cap then gets rocks to fill the Wolf's stomach with. When the Wolf wakes up, he immediately tries to run away, but the weight of the stones in his stomach causes him to immediately drop dead. Meaning The moral of this story is pretty clearly a warning to always listen to one's parents, as well as a warning to not be bad, as Little Red Cap not listening to her mother causes her and her grandmother to be eaten by the Wolf, and the Wolf's immoral action of eating Little Red Cap and her grandmother is what indirectly causes his death. The Sisters Grimm In The Sisters Grimm, we are almost immediately introduced to the human version of the Wolf, Mr. Canis, who is able to keep his evil side at bay through meditation and will power, very clearly revealing that he did not die after the events of Little Red Cap. This proves that there is a potential for good in everyone, a lesson not taught in the original tale. We do not meet any other characters from this fairy tale for several books, until we are quite suddenly introduced to Little Red Cap, or Little Red Riding Hood. She is immediately shown to be insane, presumably from the Wolf's actions, for in The Sisters Grimm, the Huntsman is unable to save her grandmother, so only Little Red Riding, or Red, the Huntsman, and the Wolf were able to survive the encounter, with Red having to presumably witness what the Wolf did to her family. It is believed or centuries that this is what drove her insane, and it is not until the trial of the Wolf centuries later that the truth is revealed, Not only were certain aspects changed from the original telling of Little Red Cap (the grandmother dying instead of surviving, the Wolf surviving instead of dying), but it turns out that none of the story was true in the first place. Red was born insane, and continues to live that way until the Grimms literally blow the insanity out of her brain using a magic kazoo. Because of Red's madness, her family sent her to her grandmother, who was a witch, to attempt to cure her of the disease, and the family runs away just in case she does not succeed and Red attempts to return home still the same insane girl. The Grandmother is the original owner of the kazoo eventually used to cure Red, and was planning to use it the famous night of the story. Before she is willing to test the kazoo on her granddaughter, she first tests it on removing the insanity from a rabid wolf. She is successful, and is attempting to contain the madness of the wolf when Tobias Clay, or Mr. Canis before he became the Wolf, bursts in in an attempt to save Red, who he believes is in danger from the witch. Tobias struggles with the witch until the wolf's madness accidentally gets loose and infects Tobias, turning him into the Wolf. Tobias had a lazy and cowardly apprentice with him during this, and he immediately flees on seeing what is taking place. The Wolf kills the grandmother, and would have killed Red as well, but Tobias/Mr. Canis is able to take control for the few precious seconds needed to give Red a chance of escape. While Hatchett is attempting to escape, he stumbles over Red, and brings her back to town declaring himself a hero. By the time of the events in our story, he has created his own line of products dedicated to himself, "The Huntsman," and a theme park. Hatchett gets away with his lie for years, until the Grimms cure Red and she reveals the truth of who really saved her that night. The Grimms then must go stop Mr. Canis, who has lost control of the Wolf, from killing Hatchett. After they record his entire confession of what really happened that night, they manage to remove the Wolf from Mr. Canis, leaving him again as an old man named Tobias Clay, who helps raise Red, as, even if it was an accident and for the right reason, he caused her to be out of a family. This is also a warning about the evils and dangers of lying, and about how everyone should get a second chance, as Red gets a second chance at life after she is freed from the madness that has haunted her her entire life. Characters * Little Red Cap/Riding Hood * Wolf/Tobias Clay/Huntsman * Huntsman/Howard Hatchett * Grandmother (In Little Red Cap)